Bulan dan Yakuza
by recchinon
Summary: Yang satu adalah pimpinan baru sebuah kelompok yakuza dan yang lainnya adalah seorang guru TK sederhana. Mereka jatuh cinta namun yang satu terlalu malu untuk mengatakan dan yang lainnya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya.  AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Yang satu adalah pimpinan baru sebuah kelompok yakuza dan yang lainnya adalah seorang guru TK sederhana. Mereka jatuh cinta namun yang satu terlalu malu untuk mengatakan dan yang lainnya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya.

**Disclaimer: **_**Bleach is not mine, will never be mine… **_

**Warning: TERJEMAHAN DARI FANFIC SAYA YAKUZA MOON  
**

**1. Permulaan  
**

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali tertegun menatap sosok tidak bernyawa yang tergeletak di lantai itu. Baru saja tadi pagi ia berbicara dengan pria itu, belum sampai dua puluh empat jam sejak ia melemparkan sebuah gurauan bahwa pemuda berambut sewarna senja itu harus segera menemukan kekasih.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum kembali membukannya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Mayat pria itu masih ada di sana, ini semua bukan mimpi seperti apa yang diharapkannya. Ia menahan nafasnya, pria tua itu adalah satu-satu keluarga yang ia miliki. Seseorang telah membunuhnya.

Ia mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan emosinya, _Siapa yang berani melakukan ini__?_ Orang tua itu bukanlah orang biasa, berani macam-macam padanya maka nyawa taruhannya. Seseorang yang telah membunuhnya entah sangat berani atau sangat bodoh._ Mungkin dua-duanya_, pikir pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu sambil sekali lagi melihat ke arah mayat orang yang paling dikenalnya itu.

Masih sulit baginya untuk percaya. Pria tua itu adalah orang yang kuat. Ia telah mengenal pria tua itu sepanjang hidupnya dan ia tahu kemampuan pria tua itu dalam membela diri tidak bisa diremehkan. Kurosaki Reiichirou adalah pria tua yang sangat kuat, pimpinan dari kelompok Kurosaki—kakeknya.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, matanya masih tertumpu pada tubuh tidak bernyawa sang kakek, "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Pria berambut merah di belakangnya maju selangkah ke arahnya, "Kami belum bisa mengetahuinya." katanya, "Saat kami menemukannya dia sudah…"

"Seseorang membunuhnya." potong pemuda itu penuh amarah, "Seseorang menembaknya di kamarnya. Di rumah kami sendiri! Temukan pembunuhnya!" Perintahnya, "Aku akan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Pria bertato itu mengangguk patuh, "Aku akan memerintahkan semuanya untuk mencari tahu siapa saja yang ditemui Ketua hari ini, sebelum ia ditemukan tewas…" lalu ia menambahkan dengan nada sedikit cemas, "Tapi, Ichigo… Maksudku tuan muda… Karena Reiichirou-sama telah meninggal, mulai saat ini, andalah ketua baru kelompok Kurosaki…"

Ichigo berbalik untuk menatap pria itu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Maksudku, anda adalah satu-satunya yang berhubungan darah dengan Reichirou-sama dan…"

Ichigo menggeram, "Tentang apa ini, Renji? Katakan saja cepat! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk omong kosong."

Renji menghela nafas, temannya ini benar-benar memiliki temperamen yang buruk, "Siapapun yang telah membunuh ketua terdahulu kemungkinan besar memiliki dendam atau maksud buruk pada kelompok ini atau klan Kurosaki." Renji melepaskan semua formalitas yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk berbicara, kali ini ia bicara sebagai seorang teman bukan bawahan, "Kemungkinan mereka akan mengincarmu juga. Bagaimana pun kau adalah ketua baru dan satu-satunya cucu ketua, kurasa kita harus menambah orang untuk berjaga-jaga dan mengawalmu. Paling tidak sampai kita tahu siapa pelakunya."

Ichigo mendengus mendengarnya, Renji adalah teman dekatnya tapi menurutnya ia tidak perlu secemas itu. Ia tahu kalau ia lebih kuat dibanding kakeknya, "Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh pengawal."

"Tapi.."

Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya, "Hentikan. Sekarang aku mau kau segera kumpulkan orang untuk mencaritahu siapa pembunuh kakek. Tidak perlu cemas soal diriku." Ia menambahkan dengan sebuah seringai di wajah tampannya, "Aku ini kuat."

Renji menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah lama mengenal Ichigo dan ia tahu seberapa keras kepalanya temannya yang satu itu, "Baiklah, tapi tolong jangan bertindak bodoh."

Ichigo memutar bola matanya mendengar nasehat kawannya itu, _dengar siapa yang bicara sekarang,_ tapi ia tidak menyuarakan pikirannya itu. Ichigo hanya mengangguk, "Jangan khawatir."

* * *

Gadis itu terbangun dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi ia terbangun karena sebuah mimpi buruk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—itu tadi adalah mimpi yang sama dengan yang telah menghantuinya selama ini. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak pertama kali ia memimpikannya, belakangan ini intensitas mimpi buruk itu semakin sering. Mimpi itu kembali mengingatkannya atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Tentang semua hal yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikenang.

Ia menatap jam dinding di seberang ruangan. Jarum jamnya menyala dalam kegelapan namun ia tetap harus memicingkan matanya untuk melihat pukul berapa saat itu. Rupanya sudah pukul tiga pagi. Gadis berambut kemerahan itu menghela nafas. Ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. Setelah mimpi buruk yang baru dimimpikannya, ia tidak berani untuk kembali tidur karena ia tahu ia akan kembali memimpikannya.

Gadis itu menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap matanya dan tangan satunya untuk menopang tubuhnya saat mencoba untuk bangun. Ia menguap sekali sebelum beranjak dari _futon_nya. Tubuhnya sedikit pegal karena harus tidur beralaskan futon setiap malamnya. Ia ingin memiliki sebuah tempat tidur yang nyaman namun kamarnya terlalu kecil untuk sebuah tempat tidur, lagi pula pendapatannya sebagai seorang guru TK tidaklah besar. _Mungkin ada baiknya juga aku tidak punya tempat tidur, _pikirnya bijak, _tempat tidur yang nyaman dan hangat hanya akan membuatku semakin sering tidur... _Ia menambahkan dengan sebuah kerutan di dahinya, _Dan itu akan membuatku semakin sering memimpikannya…_

Ia menyambar jaketnya dan mengenakannya untuk menutupi kaus tipis agak ketat yang dipakainya tidur. Ia pikir udara dingin malam hari akan membantunya menyegarkan pikiran. Hari akan menjelang subuh dan segera orang-orang akan mulai keluar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan pagi atau berolahraga sehingga seharusnya cukup aman baginya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Paling tidak begitu pikirnya.

Langit masih gelap dan bulan masih tampak di langit ketika gadis berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan itu melangkah keluar. Ia menengadahkan wajah cantiknya untuk menatap langit malam. _Sora…. _Ia memejamkan matanya, sekilas terbayang wajah seorang pria di benaknya. Ia membuka matanya lagi hanya untuk memberi jalan bagi airmatanya yang sudah menumpuk di balik kelopak matanya untuk mengalir bebas ke pipinya. Ia menghapus airmatanya dengan sebelah tangan dan menghela nafas. _Tidak, Sora tidak akan senang kalau aku menangis lagi…_ pikirnya saat ia berjalan menuju arah taman di dekat rumahnya, _Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi, demi Sora…_

_

* * *

_"Kau akan mati, Kurosaki Ichigo! Tidak ada yang bisa lolos begitu saja setelah menyentuh gadis milik Jirou-sama!"

Pria bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu mengerutkan dahinya pada pria berambut hitam yang berteriak padanya itu, "Pertama, aku tidak tahu siapa bajingan bernama Jirou-sama yang baru saja kau sebutkan. Kedua, aku TIDAK menyentuh gadis mana pun, gadis itulah yang menentuhku, dan ketiga, aku tidak akan mati. Kau lah yang akan mati."

Pria yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kelompok itu meludah, Ichigo mengawasinya, "Che! Jangan terlalu angkuh hanya karena kau adalah pemimpin dari kelompok Kurosaki! Setelah anjing Reiichirou itu mati, kelompokmu bukan apa-apa lagi melainkan sampah." Pria itu menyeringai, "Aku tidak terlalu menyukai gadis itu, omong-omong, jadi aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini. Kau hanya perlu berlutut." _Ok, jadi dia lah Jirou-sama. _

"Hah! Satu-satunya yang akan lututku lakukan adalah menghajar wajahmu!" Tidak akan ada yang selamat setelah menghina mendiang kakeknya.

"Kau sendiri yang meminta ini," Jirou pemimpin dari kelompok itu memberi tanda dengan dagunya pada para anak buahnya, "Habisi dia."

Ichigo medengus saat tiga pemuda dengan pemukul baseball di tangan mereka mulai berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengayunkan pemukul baseball itu dengan liarnya. Mereka mencoba mengahajar Ichigo namun sepertinya pemukul itu terlalu berat untuk mereka dan Ichigo terlalu cepat untuk mereka. Pada awalnya pemuda berambut oranye itu sedikit terhibur saat melihat kelompok pemuda menyedihkan itu mencoba menghajarnya namun tongkat mereka hanya dapat menghajar angin ketika dengan mudahnya Ichigo menghindar dari serangan mereka, tapi tidak lama kemudian Ichigo merasa bosan dan ingin menyudahi permainan ini sesegera mungkin.

"Ck, kalian benar-benar menyedihkan…" Ichigo menggerutu sambil mengayunkan tinjunya ke rahang salah satu pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu terhuyung-huyung dan kehilangan keseimbangan karena tongkat yang dibawanya dan terjatuh ke tanah berdebu. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit namun Ichigo menendangnya.

"Di belakangmu!"

Ichigo bereaksi secepat mungkin ketika ia mendengar seseorang berteriak memperingatkannya. Ia mengelak tepat ketika seseorang mengayunkan tongkat pemukul baseball ke arah kepalanya dari belakang. Ichigo dapat menghindar tepat waktu tapi ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin ketika benda itu membelah udara di dekatnya. Ichigo mengerang—nyaris saja.

Pria yang tadi terjatuh ke tanah kini sudah mencoba berdiri lagi, kali ini sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat. Ichigo mengawasi Jirou melalui sudut matanya, pria itu sekarang sudah mengeluarkan sebuah pisau mirip seperti yang digenggam anak buahnya..

Ichigo tengah berpikir keras bagaimana cara melumpuhkan mereka semua ketika sekali lagi ia mendengar seseorang berteriak tidak jauh darinya, "Hentikan perkelahian, aku sudah menghubungi polisi!"

Ichigo para pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu dengan beraninya berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sebuah telepon genggam. Ichigo memicingkan matanya dan mengeluh dalam hati, _Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di sini? _Ia tahu seperti apa oang-orang seperti Jirou dan komplotannya—mereka tidak akan ragu untuk menyakitinya meskipun ia adalah seorang wanita.

"Aku sudah menghubungi polisi." Ulang gadis itu ia mengarahkan telepon genggamnya ke arah para pemuda itu, wajahnya tampak takut namun ia memberanikan dirinya, "Polisi akan segera datang, hentikan perkelahian ini!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Ichigo menggunakan kesempatan ketika para lawannya menoleh ke arah gadis itu untuk kabur. Ia berlari ke arah gadis itu, menyambar tangannya dan menariknya untuk berlari bersamanya.

"Uh?" Gadis itu terkejut tapi ia membiarkan pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya itu menyeretnya bersamanya.

Untungnya Jirou dan anak buahnya memilih untuk kabur ke arah berlawanan, meskipun demikian Ichigo tetap berlari sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga. Ketika ia merasa bahwa mereka sudah cukup jauh dari taman tempat mereka tadi berada, Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik untuk menghadapi gadis berambut panjang yang kini tengah kerepotan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, jelas nampak kelelahan setelah ia memaksanya untuk berlari bersamanya.

"Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan?"

Gadis itu tampak terkejut, matanya yang berwarna kelabu kelam itu menatap pemuda itu dengan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu berteriak padanya, "Uh.. Apa?"

"Tadi itu bisa membahayakanmu!" Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu untuk menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Gadis itu tidak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat sehingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain, "Jangan pernah melibatkan dirimu di perkelahian para lelaki, kau paham?"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap pemuda yang tengah memandang galak ke arahnya, "Tapi kau dalam bahaya..."

"Tidak ada perkecualian!"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk melihat cengkeraman pemudah itu di pergelangan tangannya. Ia mencengkeram tangannya cukup kuat. Gadis itu berdeham kecil dengan wajah bersemu merah, "Um, maaf... tanganku..."

Ia tersadar apa yang telah ia lakukan dan buru-buru melepaskan cengkeramannya, "Maaf."

Wajahnya mulai ikut memerah.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Tidak masalah..."

Ichigo berjengit saat menatap senyum gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu tampak tidak asing baginya, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Gadis itu meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya di dagunya dan tampak sedang berpikir keras, "Em, aku rasa tidak."

Ia pasti akan ingat kalau sebelumnya pernah bertemu dengan pemuda sepertinya. Wajah gadis itu menjadi panas. Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini ia harus mengakui kalau pemuda ini berwajah sangat tampan.

Ichigo mengangguk, ia juga yakin kalau mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ia tidak akan mengakuinya di depan siapa pun, tapi gadis ini adalah tipe kesukaannya dan ia belum pernah menemukan gadis dengan tipe seperti ini sebelumnya. Kecuali...

"Ah…" Ichigo tiba-tiba tersadar.

"Ada apa?" Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan bingung.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa…" katanya buru-buru memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celananya. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit, hari hampir subuh, "Hm… Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Eh, apa?" gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya panik, wajahnya kembali memerah, "Tidak usah... Terima kasih tapi tidak perlu. Rumahku jauh..."

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya lebih dalam lagi, "Aku tetap akan mengantarmu pulang."

Baru saja gadis itu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya seolah-olah menyuruhnya diam. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, "Uh baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih..."

"Tidak masalah, ke arah mana?"

Gadis itu menunjuk ke salah satu arah, "Ke sana."

"Ok, ayo pergi."

Gadis itu tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan mengeluh saat melihat gadis itu masih berdiri di sana. Ia menggeram, "Apa lagi sekarang?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kakak mengajariku untuk tidak pernah mengikuti ajaran orang yang tidak kukenal."

Ichigo menepuk dahinya sendiri, _ada apa dengan perempuan ini? _Ketika ia melihat ke arah gadis itu lagi, ia tersenyum manis padanya, _apa-apaan..._

"Aku Inoue Orihime…" kata gadis itu masih sambil tersenyum, "Dan kamu?"

Sekarang ia baru mengerti maksud gadis itu, "Ah, maafkan aku, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ia berdeham kecil untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya saat kembali berbicara, "Ok, sekarang kita sudah saling kenal. Ayo pergi." Awalnya ia sedikit ragu tapi pada akhirnya ia putuskan untuk meraih tangan gadis itu dan menariknya agar mengikutinya berjalan ke arah yang tadi ditunjukkannya.

* * *

**A.N **

Lagi-lagi fanfic terjemahan :P

Fanfic ini fanfic Bleach pertama saya, untuk versi English responnya cukup bagus untuk ukuran saya hanya saja ada sedikit masalah di format dan grammar (maklum fanfic pertama).

**Recchinon**

**REVIEW?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_**Bleach is still not mine, will never be mine… **_

**2. Para Pemimpi**

"Nii-chan! Bangun!"

Gadis kecil berusia tiga belas tahun itu berlutut di sebelah tempat tidur itu. Matanya dipenuhi airmata yang siap meleleh ke pipinya, pandangannya mengabur namun ia masih dapat melihat wajah pucat sosok yang terbaring di hadapannya itu dengan jelas. Matanya masih terpecam. Gadis berambut kemerahan itu mencoba mengguncang tubuh dinginnya namun ia masih tidak bergerak. Ia tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi. _Ia mati… _Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat saat ia menyadari hal itu. _Tidak, ia tidak boleh mati… Tidak sekarang!_

"Nii-chan… Aku mohon…" bisiknya di telinganya, berharap agar nafasnya menggelitik telinga kakaknya dan membangunkannya, tapi ia tahu: orang mati tidak bangun lagi. Tidak peduli bagaimana pun usahanya memanggil nama kakaknya, ia tidak akan hidup kembali.

Orihime merasakan sebuah tangan di pundaknya, tanpa perlu menoleh pun ia sudah tahu siapa itu. Orihime tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah kakaknya yang tampak pucat. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dadanya, dimana peluru itu bersarang dan mengambil nyawanya.

"Hime-chan…" pria yang berdiri di belakangnya memanggil namanya dengan lembut, " Aku turut berdika cita, Inoue telah…"

"Itu bukan salah anda, Ishida-san." Orihime menghapus airmatanya, namun ketika ia mengkapus air matanya, air mata baru kembali mengalir, "Itu semua… salah mereka. Merekalah yang membunuh kakakku…"

"Inoue-kun meninggal saat sedang melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia adalah polisi yang baik. Inoue-kun…"

"Dia sudaah meninggal, ya aku tahu itu." Orihime memotong kata-kata pria itu, suaranya terdengar letih, "Aku tahu, Ishida-san. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu karena menugaskannya dalam beberapa kasus. Bagaimana pun dia adalah seorang polisi, aku hanya…" Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi tenggorokannya tercekat dan tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang bisa dikeluarkannya.

"Sebagai atasannya aku tahu Inoue-kun adalah polisi yang baik. Aku menyerahkan kasus ini padanya karena aku tahu ia sanggup mengerjakannya. Andai saja aku tahu mereka membawa senjata saat itu…" Ishida tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kali ini Orihime kembali memotong kata-katanya, kali ini ia berbalik dan berteriak padaya. Gadis berwajah cantik itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang merupakan campuran marah dan sedih.

"Yakuza selalu membawa senjata! Anda tahu itu! Seharusnya anda tahu! Anda telah menjadi polisi selama bertahun-tahun!" Ia sadar bahwa sebelumnya ia sudah berkata bahwa ia tidak menyalahkan pria itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan emosinya. Kata-kata menyakitkan itu seolah berlompatan keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja tanpa bisa dikendalikan lagi.

Ishida mengerutkan dahinya, bukan karena Orihime berteriak padanya namun lebih karena ia merasa tidak tega melihat gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri itu tampak begitu hancur, "Mereka tengah mengadakan pertemuan antar kelompok saat itu, seharusnya mereka tidak membawa senjata."

"Tapi kenyataannya mereka bawa kan?" Orihime menambahkan dengan ketus dan kembali menatap tubuh kaku kakaknya, "Mereka membawa senjata dan mereka menembak Nii-chan…"

"Hime-chan…"

"Maaf…" Orihime mendesis, ia menatap luka tembakan di dada kakaknya, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Anda, Aku lepas kendali. Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti…"

Orihime menelan ludah, "Ishida-san… Anda tahu siapa yang menembak kakak?"

Pria berambut hitam itu mengerutkan dahinya, ia tahu apa yang diinginkan gadis itu, "Hime-chan, polisi akan menangani kasus ini. Kami akan menangkap pelakunya dan…"

"Polisi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" gadis itu kembali meninggikan suaranya yang mulai serak, "Polisi mungkin akan menangkap pelakunya, lalu apa? Setelah tiga tahun pelakuknya akan bebas lagi! Hanya tiga tahun, sementara aku tidak bisa bertemu kakakku lagi selamanya!"

Ishida tahu, Orihime akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya kalau ia memberikan informasi apapun kepadanya. Ia pun tahu, Sora tidak akan ingin kalau adiknya sampai terlibat dengan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Kapten polisi itu menghela nafas, ia tahu Orihime benar namun ia tidak bisa membiarkannya membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, Hime-chan… Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu…"

* * *

Gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya oleh tangan kecil yang menarik ujung roknya. Buru-buru ia menghapus airmatanya untuk melihat seorang gadis kecil, yang baru saja menarik ujung roknya, tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas. Ia membungkuk sehingga sejajar dengan gadis kecil itu dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Ya, Saori-chan?" Orihime tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu.

"Sensei… Kenapa menangis?" tanya gadis bernama Saori itu sambil menatap ke dalam bola mata berwarna kelabu keunguan milik gurunya itu. Orihime mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk mengusap air matanya, "Apa Sensei diserang alien-alien kecil itu lagi?"

Orihime tertawa, menjadi seorang guru seperti ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuknya. Kata-kata sederhana semacam ini dari seorang gadis kecil seperti Saori mampu dengan mudahnya membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik.

Biasanya bekerja dengan dikelilingi anak-anak seperti ini dapat membuatnya mampu melupakan semua masalahnya, namun kali ini sepertinya ia terlalu terpengaruh mimpinya semalam sehingga tanpa sengaja ia menangis di tengah jam kerjanya. Ia menatap ke Saori dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum "Oh, maafkan Sensei, Saori-chan… Tadi Sensei melamun." Lalu ia menambahkan dengan nada ceria, "Para alien kecil itu sama sekali tidak nakal hari ini…"

Melihat sang guru tampak lebih ceria, Saori pun tersenyum, "Syukurlah… tadinya kupikir Sensei sedang sedih…"

Orihime tertawa, "Sensei sudah tidak sedih… Dikelilingi anak-anak manis seperti kalian Sensei tidak akan merasa sedih berlama-lama."

"Sensei juga manis…" kata Saori, masih sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kata Mama, laki-laki yang jadi pacar Sensei pasti sangat beruntung."

Orihime terdiam sejenak, dalam sekejap wajahnya memerah dan ia menjadi panic, "Eh… Mamamu bilang seperti itu padamu, Saori-chan?"

"Tidak, aku dengar waktu Mama sedang ngobrol sama Mamanya Hina-chan…" Saori tampak penasaran, "Apa tadi Sensei sedang memikirkan pacar Sensei?"

Orihime tertawa gugup wajahnya mulai bersemu merah, "Ahaha, tidak… Saori chan…" Orihime tersenyum dan mencubit hidung Saori penuh kasih sayang, "Lagipula, ada hal-hal yang anak kecil tidak perlu tahu."

Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada gadis kecil di hadapannya itu.

"Sensei baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi untuk memastikan bahwa sang guru baik-baik saja.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Saori-chan… Terima kasih…" Orihime menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, "Sana, kembali bermain dengan yang lain!"

"Ya!" Saori mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju teman-temannya yang tengah asyik bermain di area permainan.

Orihime mengawasi gadis kecil itu bergabung dengan beberapa gadis kecil lainnya dan mulai bermain bersama. Segera saja para gadis kecil itu sudah tampak asyik bermain lompat tali. Orihime menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _Mungkin sudah waktunya aku mengunjungi makamnya…_ Guru TK berwajah cantik itu menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit biru. _Nii-chan…_

* * *

"Apa maksudnya 'kau akan melakukannya'?"

Pemuda berambut oranye itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada tangannya sambil memandang gadis berambut gelap yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sengan tatapan bosan, "Aku akan melakukannya. Kau tidak salah dengar, Rukia…" Ia meraih sebuah jeruk yang ada di atas meja dan memainkannya.

"Ichigo! Jangan bertindak bodoh, kau tahu kan kondisi kelompok kita sedang tidak bagus. Kelompok cabang yang lainnya meragukanmu sebagai ketua yang baru, aku tidak yakin mereka mau mengirimkan bantuan kalau sesuatu terjadi. Dan lagi…"

"Kubilang 'aku akan melakukannya'." Potong Ichigo, "Titik."

Rukia menggeram, ia berpaling pada pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, "Renji, katakan padanya untuk tidak berbuat bodoh!"

Renji menarik nafas panjang. Ia menatap ke arah Ichigo namun sebelum ia dapat membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, ketua yakuza muda itu sudah menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak ingin mendengar sepatah kata pun darinya. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya kea rah Rukia, "Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia sudah menetapkan pikirannya.

Rukia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, "Baiklah! Tapi kau tidak akan ke sana sendirian!" katanya bersikeras, "Aku dan Renji akan menemanimu ke sana, paham? Kau adalah pemimpin baru kami sekarang, keselamatanmu adalah tanggung jawab kami!"

Ichigo menyeringai, "Lakukan sesukamu asal tidak menghalangiku saja…"

Rukia menggerutu. Ichigo selalu bertindak seperti ini. _Tidak bisakah ia menjauh dari sesuatu yang berbahaya?_ Rukia paham kalau Ichigo kesal karena ada kelompok lain yang seenaknya masuk ke wilayah mereka, tapi ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memulai pertikaian dengan kelompok manapun. Datang ke markas sebuah kelompok tanpa diundang untuk menemui pemimpinnya dan memprotes kelakuan anak buahnya sama saja seperti melempar kotoran ke muka sang ketua kelompok, dan itu bukan pertanda baik untuk kelompok mereka.

Membiarkan orang-orang itu berjualan obat terlarang di wilayahnya hanya akan membuat kelompoknya semakin diremehkan. Ichigo, sama seperti kakeknya, tidak menyukai bisnis obat-obatan terlarang. Mereka melarang anggotanya untuk berbisnis obat-obatan terlarang, dan sekarang ketika orang dari kelompok lain seenaknya berjualan obat terlarang di wilayah mereka, Rukia mengerti mengapa Ichigo sangat marah.

Rukia mengerti mengapa Ichigo marah, namun bagaimana pun ia masih mencemaskannya. Posisi Ichigo saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan. Ia tidak begitu popular di kalangan para pemimpin dari kelompok yang tergabung di aliansi mereka. Kalau ia bertindak sembarangan, Rukia khawatir itu akan dijadikan alasan untuk membubarkan aliansi yang sudah terjalin dengan kelompok mereka. Dalam dunia yakuza, aliansi sangat penting.

Ia menghela nafas. Rukia sudah mengenal Ichigo sejak lama dan ia tahu persis sekeras apa pendiriannya. Ia tidak akan berhenti sampai dapat mencapai tujuannya.

"Oi, Rukia, berhenti melamun, kita pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Kemana?" Rukia tampak terkejut saat melihat Ichigo yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya entah sejak kapan.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, "Kita pergi ke sarang mereka."

Gadis bertubuh kecil itu menggeram, ia tidak suka dengan rencana itu, "Ichigo…" ia melihat ke arah pemimpin kelompoknya itu dengan sedikit pengharapan di matanya, tidak setiap hari ia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan seperti ini,"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga pergi minum-minum saja ke suatu tempat?"

Ichigo tersenyum, "Kedengarannya boleh juga."

"Ya kan? Ayo kita pergi minum-minum saja!"

"Segera setelah kita _mengunjungi _mereka. Ayo Renji, aku butuh bantuanmu kalau-kalau mereka tidak menginginkan pembicaraan secara baik-baik."

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah pemuda berambut oranye itu. Dia mungkin merupakan pemimpin mereka, tapi bagaimana pun juga ia masih merupakan temannya juga. Teman yang merepotkan.

"Ayo, Rukia, sedang apa kau, melamun?" Ichigo berdecak tidak sabaran, "Kita tidak punya waktu seharian untuk memberi pelajaran pada pecundang-pecundang itu!"


End file.
